


Seeing a future

by BlushLouise



Series: Wireless [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Mentions of sparklings, Rebuilding, mention of mechpreg, settling down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushLouise/pseuds/BlushLouise
Summary: Mirage and Skyfire have been together for a long time. They've seen the end of the war, helped rebuild their world, seen the first sparkling born in aeons.It's all enough to make Mirage think. And there's a logical next step to take. Hopefully Skyfire will think it's logical too.





	Seeing a future

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Wireless, in the distant future.  
Thanks, StarlightCaptivator, for reading through the first draft ^^

They weren’t at war anymore.

Mirage still had problems believing it sometimes, even with how long it had been. Even with most of them back on Cybertron, and rebuilding efforts well underway.

That was sometimes the hardest part to believe. Actually being back on Cybertron. Mirage hadn't had to think about it too long when Megatron had suggested they go home. Earth had been pleasant enough, when the humans had been friendly, but it wasn't _home_. Cybertron, despite its destruction, was. So he'd talked it over with Skyfire, and they'd been among the first wave to leave Earth.

It had been hard at first. Cybertron had been barely viable. But slowly, surely, they'd been waking up the planet. Rebuilding. Restoring.

More mecha had returned. Optimus and Starscream had come back, leaving the Earth colony in Soundwave's capable hands. The Protectobots were still on Earth, along with Hound, Trailbreaker and Bumblebee. Mirage missed his friends, but they were happy there. That was enough.

Megatron and Optimus together were a force to be reckoned with, and the rebuilding process took off around them. Megatron was an impressive sight as he stood at the center of a building site, directing the Constructicons and their workers. It had caused a few ripples of shock when Jazz had let slip that his mate was sparked, but surprise was soon replaced by excitement. Even carrying didn't slow Megatron down, and after a few days under Ratchet's care for the emergence he was right back at work. It became a common sight to see him cradling Terminus' tiny form against his chest while working, the sparkling's bright and curious optics taking in everything around him.

Jazz had been so proud and excited at that point that it was almost tiresome. Mirage was very happy for him.

Then Starscream had been revealed to be carrying. Mirage would never forget the sight of Optimus Prime proudly announcing his mate was sparked, Starscream blushing happily at his side, and Megatron beaming at both of them with Terminus cradled securely in his arms. That had been the first time Mirage had truly, genuinely believed that the war had ended.

Now, Starscream's sparkling would be due any day. Terminus had begun tearing himself free from Megatron, getting in the way of the workers and trying to touch everything and keeping Jazz on his toes all the time. The sparkling had turned out to be every bit his sire's offspring, intelligent and clever and quick-thinking, and his antics made for extremely entertaining stories - as soon as whatever immediate danger he'd gotten himself into was past, anyway.

Mirage felt that Jazz had gotten what he deserved with that one.

With everything going so well, Mirage had decided to finally take one important step. He only hoped Skyfire agreed.

Standing outside Skyfire’s door always made Mirage feel slightly nervous. Not just because the door was twice as tall as he himself was – though that was definitely a contributing factor – but because he still got what the humans called ‘butterflies’ at the thought of seeing his lover. Never mind that they had been together for vorns at this point. Never mind that he had been thinking of moving in with Skyfire several times, only stopped by the knowledge that Skyfire’s quarters were as small as his own and had little room for anything but the berth. Never mind that he’d spent several days alone in there while Skyfire was flying missions to Earth or the nearest asteroids to mine them.

He still felt awkward, waiting outside the door like a newbuild on his way to his first date.

The door slid open at his ping, revealing Skyfire’s tall frame and sweet smile. The butterflies in Mirage’s tank multiplied.

“Dearspark.” Skyfire’s voice was as gentle as his demeanor. “This is a nice surprise. I thought you had work?”

“I begged off shift,” Mirage admitted. “I had something I wanted to discuss with you.”

“I’m glad. I’ve missed you.” Skyfire stepped aside to let Mirage inside. “I’m afraid the place is a bit of a mess.”

A bit was an understatement. Skyfire had clearly done as much sampling as he had mining on the asteroid he’d recently returned from, and every surface except the berth was covered in ore samples and scientific equipment. It was strangely reminiscent of Skyfire’s quarters back on Earth, though they had been bigger.

Mirage smiled up at his partner. “I’m glad the asteroid was interesting.”

“That it was. The ore contains a number of rare elements that we could definitely use. And there are more asteroids in that cluster, all devoid of life, which means we should be able to harvest all of them.” He sat down on the berth and gave Mirage an apologetic look. “It also means I’ll probably be sent back out soon.”

“I understand.” Mirage opted to fit himself onto Skyfire’s lap instead of on the berth next to him. He’d missed him intensely while he was gone. Feeling Skyfire’s absence so keenly had been part of what finally spurred him into action. “We knew this would happen when we decided to come back here. I’m sure the medics and engineers appreciate your effort.”

“And yours.” Skyfire’s smooth fingers caressed Mirage’s cheek. “Prowl told me how much you’ve been working.” There was a gentle rebuke there that Mirage chose to ignore for now. He had a reason for working double shifts every day – granted, that reason hadn’t become clear to him until today, but he was fairly sure it was what had driven him all along, even if he hadn’t been aware of it.

For a moment, he simply leaned into Skyfire’s broad frame and soaked up as much of his partner as he could. It had been too long since last he’d had the chance to do so.

“I’m volunteering for the shifts,” he said finally. “If we work harder, we’ll rebuild faster. The med-center and council building are both done, now we’re working on setting up engineering workshops and exploring into the tunnels under the new sector to stabilize it and forage for useful materials. When we’re done with that, we’ll start building more housing units. Bigger housing units.”

Skyfire nodded. “Does this have something to do with what you wanted to discuss?”

“No. Yes.” Mirage shrugged, chuckling a little. Those butterflies were back in full force. “Some, I suppose.” He told himself firmly that he had nothing to be nervous about. This was Skyfire. He’d seen into his spark. With that in mind, he straightened and focused on Skyfire’s optics. “Skyfire. Would you do me the honor of allowing me to court you?”

Skyfire blinked. “Court?”

“Yes.” Mirage resisted the impulse to bite his lower lip. He didn’t have anything to be nervous about. He didn’t.

“I have to say, I’m a bit surprised.” Skyfire’s tone indicated as much, and Mirage tried to not look away from those blue optics. “I hadn’t expected that.”

“You didn’t think I was serious about you?” He couldn’t help how plaintive he sounded. He’d thought he’d made it clear to Skyfire how much he adored him.

“I know you love me. I know you’re serious.” Skyfire’s arms tightened around Mirage, pulling him close until they were forehead to forehead. “I simply hadn’t expected an offer to court. If anything, I’d have thought you would ask me to bond with you.”

Now it was Mirage’s turn to blink. “Bond? Without courting?”

Skyfire laughed. His exvents tickled Mirage’s plating. “We can do the courting if you want, love. But I’ve known for a long time that I’m yours. You don’t have to prove your worth to me.” His lips tickled Mirage’s as he spoke. “I’ll bond with you right now if you want me to.”

Mirage couldn’t not kiss him then.

It started out soft, as it usually did, but Skyfire suddenly groaned into his mouth. His hands tightened on Mirage’s plating, almost to the point of denting. “Primus, I’ve missed you, love. I’ve missed your touch. I’ve missed your _spark_.”

Mirage agreed completely. He pressed into the touch, moaning against Skyfire’s lips. He wanted his partner in every way possible, he wanted him fast, and he wanted him now. There was no capacity in him for actually forming words.

Luckily, Skyfire understood. Teasing signal-touches to Mirage’s spread legs echoed the way Skyfire’s hands moved on his torso, and when he lowered his mouth to Mirage’s neck cables Mirage couldn’t contain a keen.

“That’s it, let me hear you.” Skyfire’s moan was accompanied by the faint click as his panels slid open and his spike pressed against Mirage’s front. “Primus, love, I want you so bad.”

“Please,” Mirage managed, his cover slipping aside as he raised himself off Skyfire’s lap. “I need you in me.”

It had taken a while before Cybertron was viable enough to support them, and a while longer before their frames had restocked the minerals needed to produce transfluid and lubricants. Mirage hadn’t realized exactly how much he’d missed that form of intimacy before it was finally available to him again, and now he couldn’t get enough of Skyfire.

(He wasn’t as bad as Jazz and Megatron, thankfully. No one was. Which was probably why Terminus had been the first sparkling born on Cybertron since the recolonization.)

They still had the signal-fragging, of course, and it felt as good as ever when Skyfire used it to tease the transformation seams in Mirage’s body. But signal-fragging was a poor substitute for a spike stretching his valve, now that Mirage had learned just how delicious a stretch Skyfire’s spike granted him. He never wanted to give it up again.

“I missed you so much,” he gasped, his calipers spreading wide around Skyfire’s spike. “I love you so much. _Primus_, Skyfire.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Skyfire murmured into Mirage’s neck cables. “Every moment.”

Having Skyfire in space more than half the time had seemed bearable, at first. They had expected to be okay. But then the few communication satellites still active in Cybertron’s skies had been locked down against civilian use. Civilian, in this case, meaning anything not directly relating to the defense of Cybertron and the recolonization and rebuilding. Apparently, the mecha on Earth had been signaling the mecha on Cybertron, and the mecha on Cybertron had been signaling the mecha in space, and it had all snowballed. Earth signals were still coming through, thanks to Soundwave’s ingenious use of defunct human space installations. But there were no conveniently placed human satellites here, and Prowl had made it extremely clear that anyone caught utilizing Cybertron’s limited satellite defense system for signal-fragging would be court-martialed. Prowl had eased up some since coming back to Cybertron, but Mirage didn’t feel like testing his patience.

It all amounted to Mirage not seeing or feeling his partner for weeks, sometimes months at the time. He bore it, as they all did, but he wasn’t happy. Which was perhaps yet another reason why he finally proposed a courtship.

He arched into the touch as Skyfire groaned and bit down on his neck, thrusting into him. It was divine to finally be back in those strong arms again. Mirage never wanted to leave.

Ever.

His overload was sudden and intense, melting every strut and tensing every wire in his frame, and he barely heard Skyfire’s answering groan as his valve tightened around that big spike. A moment later his ceiling node was awash in heat, and he collapsed against Skyfire’s chest.

Thank Primus for Skyfire’s strength. It was nothing to him to cradle Mirage close and shift around with him until Skyfire was flat on his back on the berth, Mirage still flush against his front, his spike still buried in Mirage’s valve. Mirage could feel the pulse of Skyfire’s spark through their layers of plating. They lay like that, cooling down slowly together.

Mirage turned his head so he could meet Skyfire’s optics. “I’d like nothing more than to be your bondmate,” he said softly. “I want to feel you in my spark. I want to never be away from you again. I want to come home to you every day in one of the new high-rises the Constructicons are designing. The ones with room for families.” He blushed fiercely at the admittance. It was more than he’d meant to say.

Skyfire smiled, though. “Room for families, huh? I heard Starscream was expecting, and that Megatron’s little imp has the run of the construction sites these days.” Mirage ducked his head, embarrassed, and Skyfire kissed his helm. “Don’t be shy, love. I like that thought.”

Mirage settled again. No one had ever put him at ease the way Skyfire did. “But… I want the courting. I want the public outings, the rituals. I want to call you my courtmate when I talk about you. I want to make you the gifts and follow the rules and make the promises.”

“Then you shall.” Skyfire kissed his head again. “I accept. I love the thought of being your courtmate, Mirage. Besides,” he chuckled lightly, “we can still get one of those bigger places when they’re done. Move in together. Start planning.”

Mirage giggled. He couldn’t help it. “Start planning?”

“Start planning.” There was a smile in Skyfire’s voice. “I want it all with you, Mirage. Every bit of it. For now…” Another kiss to his head, Skyfire’s hands moving slowly on his back. “Recharge, love. We can talk more tomorrow. I have a few days off now to spend with you.”

“Sounds divine.” Mirage obediently dimmed his optics. “I asked Jazz for a few days off as well. Parenthood has settled him some, it seems. Or Terminus is simply running him ragged.”

“Or that.” Skyfire chuckled. The plating under Mirage’s cheek vibrated with it. “Ours won’t be nearly as rambunctious, I think. When that time comes.”

Ours.

Mirage smiled and snuggled closer to his courtmate.


End file.
